Switch On!
by Sakurasakakihara-P
Summary: Ketika bermain Joker Game, Hatano sudah lima kali menang. Kaminaga misuh-misuh. Dan auto mengeluarkan kata-kata kebun binatang. Dan besoknya... Lho? Kok yang satu ini... Lebih tinggi? [OOC, AU, banyak kegajean, dst. Hatano, Kunimi.]
1. Chapter 1

Trak.

Satu deret kartu _single flush_ mendarat di meja bundar, memperlihatkan kekuasaannya.

Serta cengiran jahil, menertawai habis seluruh partisipan yang gagal mencuranginya. Si pria berambut belah tengah dan mungil itu, lantas mengipasi dirinya dengan buku _The Mask Of Dimitrios_ karya Eric Ambler, secara menjengkelkan. Empat partisipan lain; si sipit, si _lucky-go_ , si narsis, plus 'saudara satu tinggi', diam-diam memasang kutukan spesial untuknya. Sayang beribu sayang, orangnya sendiri sudah terlalu waspada; katakanlah, ia bahkan sudah tahu trik kotor mereka berempat.

"Sudahlah, akui _aja_ lah. Ngaku _aja_ kalau kalian kalah sama oh-aku-yang-keren ini!" Dengan tanpa malu, ia menertawai habis mereka.

 _Dih, ini anak kerasukan siapa ya?_

Otomatis semua anggota D-Kikan auto melirik si narsis; yang tentu saja dibantah mati-matian. Dibilangnya, bahkan tidak niat merekrutnya jadi murid untuk urusan narsis. Bah, nonsens sekali. Lalu, si _lucky_ - _go_ itu apa? Kembar, _gitu_?

"Hatano, _plis_ lah." Si narsis akhirnya bicara, "Menang lima kali berturut-turut itu juga _nggak_ adil, men. Mentang-mentang kau diam-diam rekrut siapa _gituuu_ , buat menangin perang ini."

"Lha, siapa suruh oper informannya?" tanya Hatano polos. Tidak, tidak, polos yang membalut wajah setannya.

"..."

Kena seratus satu persen.

Sedari awal, para partisipan sudah kasak kusuk mencari sekutunya. Si narsis memilih menggaet si _chef_ , lalu si sipit melirik ke pendiam di pojokan, lalu Hatano malah memprovokasi si _chef_ dan si pendiam untuk membelot kepadanya. Lalu si _lucky-go_ mengode si flamboyan nomor wahid setelahnya; dan tak lama si flamboyan itu justru membelot ke si sipit, yang membuatnya marah besar. Si 'saudara'nya mengancam si budaknya; dan sialnya keburu diembat oleh Hatano.

Siapa sih, yang tak kesal. Sudah susah-susah mereka bujuk untuk kembali, ujung-ujungnya buntung. Semua untungnya berlimpah kepada Hatano.

" _Gue_ ingin kau lenyap _aja_ , kek, teleportasi ke dunia lain." rutuk si _lucky-go_ kesal.

" _Try me_." Hatano menyeringai buas.

Tak ada yang menyangka, sumpah, bahwa mereka akan menghadapi hal yang mengerikan; hilangnya si termungil itu...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Joker Game ~ Switch On!**

© Himomo Senohara (is now **Sakurasakakihara-P** )

 _Disclaimer_ : I own nOTHING OK?

 _Warning_ : Humor. Garing kriuk. Amnesia (?). Absurd pasti. OOC? Iye. AU? Udah pasti. Gatel? Iya. O(-(

 _A/N_ : sumpah salah satu kenangan yang _memorable_ di JGa itu ya Hatano, persis banget sama Kunimi. Jangan-jangan nanti pas ketuker... Ah... Sudahlah...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

...

"Hei... Ini benar-benar Kunimi 'kan...?"

 _... Apa-apaan itu...? Kunimi...?_

Perlahan si mungil ini terbangun; lengkap dengan kemeja putih agak lusuh dengan tali _suspender_ yang merekat pada badannya. Dari pandangan matanya, ia melihat sesuatu yang sangat asing dari ingatannya; sebuah _gymnasium_... Dengan segerombolan remaja yang tampak sangat muda, lalu... Mereka juga bau keringat. Jumlahnya... 6... 7... Terlalu banyak. Yang satunya berambut cokelat seperti dirinya, tetapi jauh lebih berantakan. _Mirip Kaminaga_ , begitu pendapatnya.

Si rambut cokelat yang tampak narsis itu lalu bertanya dengan panik, "Ka-Kau benar Kunimi, kan? Tubuhmu kok... Mengusut..."

 _Hah? MENGUSUT, KATANYA?!_

Jujur, hati nurani pria ini sedikit terusik dengan perkataannya. Bukan kemauannya tetap tumbuh hingga segini _doang_. Jika mau, ia bisa setinggi si maniak _pigeon_ atau bahkan si _chef_ tadi itu, tapi apa daya. Tuhan berkata lain; ya segitu sajalah tingginya. Mau diprotes? Sia-sia. Dengan memendam dendam pada si remaja narsis itu, ia memilih untuk berpura-pura amnesia; seperti yang pernah dilakukannya saat di Perancis dulunya. Daripada kena apes, begitulah.

"... Maaf? Kunimi?" tanya pria ini heran.

"... Errgghh..."

Remaja narsis ini auto menyeret si rambut _spike_ berwarna hitam yang sedari tadi menemaninya berada di dekatnya. Terlihat mereka sedikit kasak kusuk sebelum melanjutkan jawabannya. Setelah kira-kira lima menit berlalu, si _spike_ ini lalu menjelaskannya dengan sedikit kikuk, "E-Errr... Maksudku, anak kelas 1 yang maniak voli. Ta-Tapi maaf, kamu kok se-seleranya kayak orang jaman jadul... Bajunya _gitu_ doang."

 _Yaelah. Kalian kira zaman sekarang, gitu?! ... Tunggu._

Pria mungil ini teringat sesuatu; suasananya terlalu asing untuk ukuran orang dengan era Perang sepertinya. Apalagi, ia melihat orang-orang di sekitarnya juga bertubuh raksasa; apakah sudah saatnya zaman Titan?! Menurut pria itu, tampaknya bahwa tempatnya terlalu futuristik untuk orang sepertinya. Apalagi, seingatnya, zamannya dulu itu serba repot; sudah bersiap untuk mengangkat senjata. Perang spionase sudah merajalela. Belum lagi bobroknya strategi militer Kekaisaran Jepang.

 _... Jangan-jangan..._

"... Tanggal, waktu, bulan, dan tahun...?" tanya pria ini pelan.

"YA AMPUN BAHASAMU _AJA_ JADUL!" jerit si remaja narsis ini, menjerit panik.

 _Set dah, kulempar sepatu baru tahu rasa lo!_ Diam-diam pria ini keki melihat tingkah konyolnya.

"... Yakin kau tidak ingat apa-apa...?" tanya si _spike_ ini, panik.

Dari matanya saja, ia tahu bahwa si _spike_ ini tampak sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya. _Ah, anak yang baik... Tidak seperti si brengsek rambut berantakan seperti Kaminaga itu._

Memilih untuk tetap kukuh mempertahankan opsi pertamanya; ditambah dengan karangan palsu yang coba ia kembangkan demi kejadian unik itu, ia menjawab dengan lancar seolah tidak ada apa-apa, "Ya, be-begitulah. Tampaknya aku tertimpa ingatan entah siapa... Dan tubuhku mengusut begini... Maafkan saya yang tidak sopan begini. Percayalah, walau aku tidak tahu aku itu siapa, tetapi aku... Aku bukan orang yang mencurigakan."

Si _spike_ dan rambut ala Kaminaga itu terkesiap syok mendengar pengakuan pria itu.

 _... A-Apa mereka mata-mata yang jauh lebih hebat dariku...?! Yu-Yuuki-san...! A-Aku terjebak! SOS!_

"... Kau yakin? Kalo gitu, namamu...?" tanya si _spike_ , masih awas.

"... Shi-Shimano Ryousuke." jawab pria itu, agak terbata.

"Cuma itu?"

"I-Iya."

"Ja-Jadi, kau bukan Kunimi...?" tanya si narsis yang rambut seperti Kaminaga itu, masih gemetaran.

Hatano, eh, Shimano ini lalu menggeleng kepala dengan kikuk. Si _spike_ ini lalu mendesah antara lega dan masih panik, dan menjelaskannya; Shimano bisa melihatnya berkepala dingin menghadapi situasi tidak biasa seperti ini, "Bisa gawat kalau kau bukan Kunimi- _san_. Yang ada mungkin... Kepanikan di seantero sekolah ini. Jadi, untuk menghindari sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan, coba kau hafalkan semua identitas 'Kunimi' itu. Nanti juga kami berikan identiasnya."

 _Menyamar lagi? Yah, tidak papa deh... Udah makanan sehari-hari sih..._

 _Man_ , wahai anak-anak Seijou Aobajousai tercinta, kalian takkan percaya bahwa si 'Kunimi' nyasar ini adalah mata-mata, loh! Bukan sembarang mata-mata lagi deh!

"Ka-Kau bisa main _volleyball_ 'kan?!" tanya si narsis, panik tidak ketolongan.

 _Volleyball?! Kedengaran seperti olahraga... Tapi nggak ngerti juga sih... Wait, kayaknya pernah familiar... Pernah dengar dimana gitu..._

Daripada kena apes lagi, ia memutuskan untuk menggeleng kepalanya; yang berakhir dengan teriakan panik dan syok dari si narsis itu. Si _spike_ itu buru-buru menenangkan si rambut cokelat narsis itu, dan kemudian balik seraya menyeret si panik tersebut. Kemudian ia mencoba menenangkan si 'amnesia' Shimano ini, "Ja-Jangan khawatir! Kami yang akan mengajarimu... Dan juga... Kelasmu... Kau harus bisa melakoni itu semua..."

 _Hmm... Jadi ini sekolahkah...? Begitu..._

"Data?"

"Huh?"

"Data Kunimi- _dono_ yang kalian bicarakan."

"O-Oh, bentar... Oikawa, oi! Yang tenang, woi! Mana datanya Kunimi?!" Si _spike_ itu mengguncang si narsis yang disebutnya Oikawa dengan berandalkan kerah yang digenggam dengan kokoh.

Oikawa dengan mulut berbusa akibat terlalu syok, lalu memberikan _clipboard_ berisi data anak-anak yang berada di _gymnasium_ tersebut. Si _spike_ itu langsung merebut dan memberikannya kepada si Shimano; memastikan bahwa ia harus sudah siap melakoninya daripada repot-repot. Interogasi bisa belakangan; toh mereka sedang tegang-tegangnya karena Interhigh. _Nggak_ ada yang mengurusi soal masa lalunya; mereka sudah betul-betul panas.

Shimano lalu membacanya bagai membaca puisi; terlalu enteng baginya untuk menghafal semua _database_ nya.

 _Hm, hm, sudah jelas._

Hanya kurang dari semenit, ia lalu mengembalikan _clipboard_ dan menguji ingatannya, "Kunimi Akira, kelas 1-6, posisi _wing spiker_ , umur lima belas tahun, lahir tanggal 25 Maret, dulunya Kitagawa Daiichi, sekarang Aobajousai. _Power_ , _jumping_ , _stamina_ , _technique_ , _speed_ , semuanya 3/5 kecuali _game sense_ yang mendapat nilai penuh. Kelebihannya adalah efisiensi dalam menghemat energi dalam bermain _volleyball_ , dan berkepala dingin. Bintangnya Aries, lalu makanan favoritnya karamel bergaram. Kebiasaan buruknya adalah gampang tertidur di kelas."

 _Whoa..._ Baik si _spike_ maupun Oikawa terperangah mendengar si Shimano ini menguji ingatannya. _A-Apa nggak terlalu berlebihan?!_

"Oh, ada hubungan cukup buruk dengan yang namanya Kageyama Tobio... Dan juga anak sini, namanya Yuutarou Kindaichi." tambah Shimano seraya menyelidik siapa gerangan Yuutarou yang dimaksud.

 _ANJIR DIA INI INGATAN FOTOGRAFIS YA?!_ Baik Oikawa maupun seluruh anak-anak di _gymnasium_ itu, mau tidak mau, memuji kemampuan ingatan Shimano. Jelas, mana ada anak yang bisa menghafal segepok data itu, kurang dari semenit?! Kalau itu monster, mereka bisa memakluminya. Lah, ini lho, 'Kunimi' alias Shimano, lho! Kunimi yang aslinya berprestasi rata-rata, tiba-tiba jadi jago menghafal seperti itu?!

"... Oh ya, tanggal...?" tanya Shimano, mengernyitkan dahi.

"Oh, tunggu... 12 Februari tahun 20XX." jawab Oikawa membuka dan mengecek _smartphone_ nya.

 _EH WANJIR ITU APAAN YANG DITANGAN OIKAWA ITU?!_ Dari lubuk hati, Shimano terkesiap kaget melihat yang namanya _smartphone_ pada tangan si Oikawa tersebut.

"12 Februari tahun 20XX..." Shimano mengulangnya dengan lirih.

Si _spike_ ini lalu berjongkok di dekat Shimano dan bertanya dengan heran, "Amnesia total ya? Lebih ke... Orang lain... Kau benar-benar _nggak_ papa 'kan?"

"O-Oh, tidak apa-apa kok. Sungguh... Errr..."

"Iwaizumi Hajime. Panggil Iwaizumi- _san_ saja."

"Oke, salam kenal, Iwaizumi _-dono_."

 _Ebuset ini anak_ , batin Iwaizumi _facepalm_. Jaman semodern ini, dan masih saja ada anak yang dengan anehnya memakai _honorific_ jaman dulu seperti itu. Yah, mereka juga tak bisa protes; mereka juga baru tahu belakangan jika 'Kunimi' yang di depan mereka itu justru bukan Kunimi; melainkan orang yang sangat-sangat mirip dengannya. Meski ia punya sejuta pertanyaan interogatif mengenainya, bukan saatnya untuk memaksakannya. Bisa-bisa ia makin tak mau terbuka padanya.

Oikawa lalu mengumpulkan sisa anak-anak lain dan memutuskan untuk meneruskan latihannya; Iwaizumi sengaja dibiarkan istirahat bersama si 'amnesia' Kunimi ini. Setelah bertukar informasi dan diskusi, Iwaizumi akhirnya memilih untuk mengajak Shimano mengganti baju jadulnya di ruang ganti.

Oh iya, Iwaizumi, Shimano itu sudah om-om, lho.

 **[xXx]**

...

" _... Kutukanmu, Kaminaga-."_

" _SUER AKU NGGAK MELAKUKANNYA! SUER, AKU BERANI BERSUMPAH DEMI APAPUN!"_

... Berisik sekali.

Remaja malang itu lalu mengerjapkan sesekali matanya; menyadari lingkungan yang sangat aneh. Bau seprei yang sangat tak biasa... Lalu bau khas antik... Dan gerombolan laki-laki yang tampak berusia sangat matang. Ia seketika terbangun dengan kesadaran meningkat penuh; ia sungguh ketakutan mengira dirinya telah diculik om-om pedo! Sungguh, dia masih ingin hidup lebih lama; tidak mau kalau dirinya berakhir di koran merah dan berujung jadi korban perkosaan! Tidak!

Sembari mengatur napasnya yang sangat fluktuaktif, ia mencoba untuk mengumpulkan informasi. Oke... Oke... Delapan pria asing. Dan suasananya sangat jadul; tidak seperti apa yang biasa dilihatnya. Meski hari itu sudah larut malam, tapi ia masih bisa melihatnya; seprei plus ranjang jadul. Piyama aneh yang tak biasa. Serta om-om aneh dengan kemeja putih dan _vest_ yang cukup beragam warnanya. Belum lagi kesan _vintage_ yang kentara sekali di ruangannya.

 _... Da-Dan ada sembilan ranjang... Apakah itu artinya...?_

"Kau bego sih, Kaminaga! Pakai ngutuk orang lagi! Lihat ini, ulahmu!" bisik pria belah tengah serta tegap, kesal seraya menunjuk dirinya.

"Sumpah, aku _nggak_ melakukan apa-apa! Kemarin cuma main rutuk, taunya jadi gini! Mana _gitu_ aku _abis_ dapat tugas lagi!" kilah Kaminaga kesal.

 _... Asli, aku nggak ngerti apa yang mereka bicarakan..._

Seorang pria dengan wajah _babyface_ , menatap dalam-dalam remaja tersebut, lalu bertanya dengan heran, "... Wajahmu tampak sangat muda... Mirip, mirip banget sama dia sih, tetapi... Masa iya, kau kelihatan sepantaran dengan kami? Muda _banget_..."

"... I-Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

JLEGAR.

Jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir remaja itu sontak mengundang rasa penasaran dan syok dari seluruh om-om tersebut. Jelas. Ada yang salah dengan si remaja itu. Biasanya si Hatano, teman sejawatan mereka, pasti hanya berbekal diam saja ketika diinterogasi seperti itu. Lah, anak ini? Dia malah seperti mengonfirmasinya. Masa dia _nggak_ tahu kode etik mata-mata? Kalau kode etik saja tidak tahu, apakah dia bakalan selamat dari semua tugasnya?!

Si _babyface_ ini segera menginterogasimu, "Katakan _codename_ mu!"

"... A-Aku tidak punya _codename_... Aneh sih, kalian. Masa' kenalan pakai _codename_ pula?" Remaja ini justru bertanya balik.

 _... Orang sipil!_

Kini, mereka punya tanggungan yang sangat besar. Seorang rakyat sipil tak berdosa telah terseret masuk ke lingkungan setan mereka! Kalau sampai atasannya tahu... Wah... Tidak terperikan! Bisa-bisa mereka dipenggal satu-per-satu! Lagian, salah siapa, sih, sampai membuat orang tak berdosa macam remaja ini terjerumus dalam kubangan dosa para mata-mata?! Belum lagi mereka harus menjelaskan asal-usul kejadian janggal ini... Walah, nasibnya!

"Wah... Wah... Kaminaga..." Seketika semua om-om auto melirik Kaminaga.

"BAJINGAN KALIAN! AKU _NGGAK_ SALAH APA-APA!" rutuk Kaminaga, si om dengan rambut mirip kapten klub yang remaja kenal itu, mengacak-acak rambut dengan panik.

"Kau apakan Hatano... Hayoloh... Kau kudu bertanggungjawab dengan anak ini!" tagih si _babyface_ dengan wajah horor sehoror-horornya.

"AMPUNI GUE, JITSUI!"

Dan remaja itu melihat dengan wajah menganga; Kaminaga yang disebut-sebutnya om yang bertanggungjawab atas keberadaan dirinya, bersimpuh tepat di depan om bermuka _babyface_ itu! Setelah Kaminaga diinjak-injak dengan sukarela oleh om-om disekitarnya, om _babyface_ ini lalu berbalik dan mencoba menenangkannya, "Maaf... Aku tak menyangka kau benar-benar hanya rakyat sipil di sini. Kami menemukanmu terkapar pingsan di tangga depan kantor D-Agensi. Dan tahu-tahu... Kau sudah ada di sini."

 _Jadi begitu..._ Remaja ini lalu memijat pelipisnya; mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ini.

 _... Susah banget mengingatnya... Aduh..._

"Jadi, mau kita apakan dia? Lagian, dia juga aneh. Pakai celana _nggak_ tahu sopan itu." protes si jenong sambil melirik pahanya.

Remaja itu lalu melihat kondisinya; ia masih mengenakan baju latihan berupa celana pendek _sport_ berwarna biru, dengan kaus _sporty_ berwarna putih berlogo Seijou Aobajousai. Bahkan _smartphone_ nya masih tersangkut di saku celananya! Sayang beribu sayang, tampaknya remaja itu cukup paham situasi; mereka mungkin orang-orang yang asing dengan yang namanya _smartphone_... Ah elah... Kesan _vintage_ nya saja sudah kental, mana dia mau percaya kalau ia masih satu era di saat ini.

 _Ah elah... Halusinasiku hebat banget ya Tuhan..._

" _Gini_ deh. Kita sembunyikan dia dari Yuuki-."

" **Kalian ngapain?** "

Diskusi itu berhenti seketika ketika seorang pria paruh baya serta memakai tongkat, kedapatan memergoki para om-om yang sedang berdebat kusir tentang keberadaannya. Remaja itu bisa merasakan bahwa pria itu jelas bukan pria sembarangan. Lebih ke... Ke membunuh? Rasanya bukan juga... Errr... Jenius? Barangkali. Ia merasakan bahwa aura laki-laki paruh baya itu seolah mengatakan bahwa ia sudah melakukan lebih dari pekerjaan kotornya secara profesional.

 _Apa-apaan pria paruh baya itu..._ Diam-diam remaja itu menggigil ngeri.

Si sipit lalu mengadunya seraya menunjuk remaja tersebut, "Kaminaga tanpa sadar telah membuat kesalahan besar; tampaknya Hatano telah tertukar dengan rakyat sipil ini..."

"Hm." Si pria paruh baya ini lalu menatap tajam bak elang ke arahnya.

DEG!

 _A-Apa-apaan lelaki ini...?! Mengerikan...!_

"Kelihatannya kau tidak bohong, Tazaki." ujarnya pasrah.

Pria paruh baya itu lalu berbalik, seraya memberi perintah, "Kalian semua yang menanggung masalah akan keberadaan makhluk yang tak diinginkan tersebut. Selesaikan itu dengan manusiawi; aku bertaruh dia bahkan bukan dari era kita. Perlakukan dia dengan baik, dan tanyakanlah identitas serta sembunyikan informasi tersebut."

"Ba-Baik."

Begitu si pria paruh baya itu pergi, lalu semua om-om di sana menoleh kepada remaja itu; meminta verifikasinya tanpa kontak verbal. Seolah memahami keinginan mereka, remaja itu lalu menjelaskannya, "... Kakek berwajah dan beraura mengerikan itu benar. Tampaknya aku bukan dari era ini; aku berasal dari era yang jauh, jauh dari zaman ini. Aku tidak ingat kalau lingkunganku tidak sekumuh seperti ini. Sungguh, kakek itu benar."

 _Benarkah..._ Para _ossan_ ini masih tampak ragu dengan perkataannya. Remaja itu sampai harus mengeluarkan _smartphone_ dan memperlihatkan kepada mereka; yang berakibat mereka rebutan _smartphone_ dan melihatnya dengan wajah terkagum-kagum. Untung saja, _smartphone_ itu tak berujung kerusakan berat apapun, kecuali Miyoshi tanpa sengaja melempar benda modern itu ketika mencoba menekan tombol hijau (yang merupakan tombol memanggil) saking takutnya.

("Hei, itu barang mahal lho? Satu _smartphone_ itu harganya sekitar 70 ribu yen." cegah remaja itu. Miyoshi seketika pingsan; bayangkan, uang se _gitu_ sudah cukup untuk makannya selama dua tahun penuh...!)

"Whoa... Jadi kau betul-betul dari masa depan..." gumam Kaminaga sedikit-sedikit gementar berhadapan dengan remaja ini.

"Be-Begitulah..." Kunimi diam-diam menangisi _smartphone_ nya yang retak layarnya.

"A-Anoo... Errr, maaf untuk benda aneh tapi keren itu..." pinta Amari memasang pose _puppy eyes_ plus merapatkan kedua telapak tangan. Hape sudah ditangan Kunimi; dan betapa anggota agensi itu sangat menyesali rusaknya barang yang aneh tapi sangat berharga tersebut.

Tazaki, si maniak burung merpati, lalu menanyainya, "Um... Err, namamu?"

"Kunimi... Akira Kunimi." jawab remaja itu inosen.

"... Kanjinya gimana?" tanya Fukumoto akhirnya nimbrung

"Errrr... Gimana ya... Seperti ini." jelas Kunimi seraya memperagakan cara menulis kanji nama lengkapnya.

Para _ossan_ gagap teknologi itu akhirnya menggangguk bagai burung beo menanggapi kanjinya Kunimi. Kunimi lalu bangkit dari kasur tempatnya berbaring... Dan betapa kagetnya mereka. Rupanya oh rupanya, tinggi Kunimi, si remaja yang mengaku kelas satu SMA, ternyata sudah mengalahkan tinggi seluruh _ossan_ di sana. Kaminaga menelan ludah, Jitsui terperangah syok, Miyoshi seketika berlindung dibelakang Sakuma, Amari hanya bisa berkeringat dingin, Fukumoto seketika terdiam, Odagiri makin memojok, burung-burungnya Tazaki segera bubar, dan Gamou hanya bisa mingkem.

 _ASTAGANAGA, INI BOCAH YANG DISINYALIR LEBIH MUDA DARI KITA, KOK LEBIH TINGGI DARI KITA-KITA INI?_

Kunimi lalu ikut mingkem; betapa bocah unyu ini jauh lebih tinggi dari mereka.

Sungguh _awkward_.

"..."

"..."

"Umurmu berapa sih, Kunimi...?"

"Baru saja ke 15 tahun, 25 Maret lalu."

Semua _ossan_ kembali dibungkam oleh fakta tak terelakkan bocah baru masuk SMA ini.

 _Masa iya, bocah baru umur 15 tahun tingginya sudah seperti jerapah ini?_

Kunimi lalu menambahkannya, "Oh, ada juga yang tingginya 194 senti. Jangan heran, di masa depan anak laki-laki itu tinggi terpendeknya hanya sekitar 175-an senti kok."

"..."

Sekarang mereka memahami betapa ngerinya masa depan. Ketika semua anak laki-laki Jepang sudah menjelma menjadi titan; tinggi mereka juga sudah melampaui tinggi rata-rata para _ossan_ di agensi tersebut. Sesosok bocah berusia semuda itulah yang mereka takuti; tingginya saja sudah mampu menggertak, apalagi kalau dipadu dengan kekuatan dan intelegensi mengerikan. Bisa-bisa mereka yang duluan kelelep sama musuh.

Dan hari-hari ajaib mereka pun dimulai...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[To be co, u cannot say to be co without to be cooo cooo. *wink wonk*]**


	2. Chapter 2

"... Mi! Kunimi!"

 _Hah... A-Apaan ini-._

Perlahan pandangan seorang remaja menangkap sesosok pria tua yang sedang berdiri persis di samping kirinya. Dengan memegangi buku standar mata pelajaran Matematika pada tangan kirinya, pria berpakaian _wol_ berwarna hijau yang menyelimuti kemeja panjang putihnya ini lalu menginterogasinya dengan nada kesal, "Akira Kunimi. Sudah berapa kali saya peringatkan kau? Jangan tertidur di jam pelajaran Bapak, atau kau akan mengulang lagi mata pelajaran Matematika ini."

 _... Guru...? Oh iya, iya...!_

"Maafkan saya, Pak. Saya mau cuci-."

"Selesaikan dulu soal yang akan Bapak berikan." tahannya.

 _Bah... Tapi karena takut situasi ini takkan baik... Apa boleh buat dulu._

Kunimi lalu kembali duduk dengan manis. Dengan semena-mena Bapak lalu memberikan pertanyaan panjang nan luar biasa mumetnya, "Akira Kunimi, selesaikan soal yang Bapak sebutkan. Nomor lima; Pak Gamou akan menjual berasnya sebanyak 60 karung dengan berat per karung 70 kg. Ia akan menjualnya melalui seorang komisioner bernama Pak Fukuzawa dengan kesepakatan 3%, rofaksi 10%, dan komisi 15%. Beras dijual Yen 4000,00 per kg. Tentukan : a) Hasil komisi yang diterima Pak Fukuzawa. b) Hasil penjualan yang diterima Pak Gamou. Sekarang."

Begitu guru tersebut selesai menyebutkan nomor lima soal matematika pada _textbook_ standar anak SMA tersebut, ia dengan malas berdiri. Sembari menghela napas, ia lalu berjalan dengan santai menuju papan tulisan. Jemari mungilnya lalu meraba kapur pada kotaknya, dan kemudian menulis dengan cekatan. Yang membuat seluruh siswa kelas itu menganga syok, ia menulis jawabannya dengan sangat mendetail (bahkan ia sengaja menambah beberapa trivia pada salah satu penyelesaiannya). Guru Matematikanya sampai tak sadar kacamatanya melorot hingga dagu dan bukunya terjatuh dengan nistanya pada lantai.

Dengan seringaian puas, Kunimi lalu berbalik dan berkacak pinggang pada salah satu tangannya, "Sudah selesai, Bapak. Aku jamin jawabannya pasti sama dengan yang ada di buku Bapak."

Murid yang duduk persis di sebelah Kunimi lalu membungkukkan badannya ke buku malang itu; dan ternyata catatan jawaban soal itu memang sama persis!

 _A-Apa-apaan dia...?!_

"... Errr, um... Y-Ya, kau boleh cu-cuci muka..." Tanpa mampu berkata-kata, guru itu hanya bisa mempersilakannya.

"Makasih, Pak." Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, ia lalu keluar dari pintu depan, hendak ke toilet untuk mencuci muka.

Tanpa Kunimi itu sadari, segenap siswa di kelasnya seketika menggosip tentang perubahan pada diri Kunimi. Ya iyalah, masa anak yang bahkan untuk bangun ditengah kelasnya saja susah minta ampun, mendadak menjadi seperti cowok _badass_ di komik _shoujo_? Belum-belum dia bahkan menyelesaikannya kurang dari semenit dan dari wajahnya saja dia bahkan sudah senang hati mengejek habis seluruh murid tersebut, seperti orang utan.

 _Itu Kunimi kesambet apa gusti...?!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Joker Game ~ Switch On!**

© Himomo Senohara (is now **Sakurasakakihara-P** )

 _Disclaimer_ : I own nOTHING OK? Eh plot punyaku deng lol

 _Warning_ : Sekarang beralih ke rada serius *dipenyet*. Garing kriuk. Amnesia (?). Absurd pasti. OOC? Iye. AU? Udah pasti. Gatel? Iya. O(-(

 _A/N_ : Heyya heyya *kissu* btw aku jadi pengin ikutan tuker Oink2 sama Kmng atau ga Myosh :( *dipenyet lagi*

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hah? Masa siiih!? Kau _nggak_ canda ye?!"

"Iya, _suer_! Pak Honnou- _sensei_ aja tadi pasang muka kayak gitu terus! Eh, lihat, itu orangnya!"

Seketika koridor kelas 1-6 riuh ramai usai pelajaran Matematika barusan. Siapa sangka, Pak Honnou, guru Matematika galak yang mengajar di kelas 1-6 barusan, tahu-tahu keluar dengan wajah loyo. Mukanya seolah kehilangan cahaya dan baru saja dirasuki setan bernama _apathetic_. Punggungnya membungkuk, dan ya kalian tahulah. Seakan belum puas, semua murid kelas tersebut juga keluar dengan aura yang sebelas-duabelas dengan guru barusan; hanya karena satu kejadian tak biasa tersebut.

Dan benar saja, rumor akan 'perubahan radikal' keadaan Kunimi seketika menyebar luas hingga seantero sekolah. Masalahnya, Kunimi ini dari dulu memang tak terlalu populer, baik secara akademik maupun kehidupan sosialnya. Namun siapa sangka, Kunimi yang menyindir dengan papan yang penuh dengan trivia dan penyelesaian jawabannya telah menggegerkan sekolah Aobajousai tersebut. Mau tidak mau, ia akhirnya menjadi buah bibir yang mengejutkan.

Hanya satu saja yang patut disayangkan, tapinya.

Kunimi yang satu ini... Sebenarnya bukan Kunimi yang asli.

"Hoahm..." Eh, pucuk diundang ulam, akhirnya Kunimi yang satu ini, muncul.

Kindaichi, sang sobat terbaik 'Kunimi' itu, lalu melirik anak-anak yang kedapatan menatap Kunimi dengan lirikan khawatir. Ia kemudian berbisik dengan suara pelan di sampingnya, "Kau terlalu menyolok, 'Kunimi'-san... Yah, aku tahu sih, kalau Kunimi memang suka tidur, tetapi _nggak_ sampai menyindir guru seperti itu. Kurangi sedikit, kek, kepintaranmu. Mereka pasti menaruh kecurigaan padamu nantinya...!"

Si om, eh, 'remaja' berambut belah tengah ini lalu tersenyum padanya, "Ah, kamu ini. Anak-anak jaman ini agaknya perlu kugembleng sedikit lebih keras..."

"Ja-Jangan! Po-Pokoknya, kau punya aturan di dunia ini; kau jadi 'Akira Kunimi' sampai kita benar-benar bisa menemukan cara untuk menukarmu kembali...!" Kindaichi seketika menahan kemauan mengerikan 'Kunimi' itu.

"Iya, iya, Kindaichi-kun." Kunimi cemberut mendengar omelan Kindaichi.

"Ya... Eh, kau sudah terbiasakah?" tanya Kindaichi sesekali melirik para murid yang menatap heran 'sahabat'nya tersebut.

'Kunimi' ini lalu menoleh ke Kindaichi sesaat, dan kemudian berpikir; mencoba untuk merangkai penjelasannya. Ia lalu menjawabnya begitu mereka mulai menuruni tangga menuju kantin, "Bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya. Dunia ini terlalu hebat, menurutku. Banyak sekali hal-hal yang baru pertama kalinya aku lihat... Dan bahkan ini masih Jepang... Sudah dimodernisasi sedemikian hebatnya, sampai-sampai aku harus banyak belajar..."

Kindaichi tentu saja ingat kejadian kemarin malam; yang membuat 'Kunimi' ini mengusutkan wajah sedemikian seriusnya...

.

.

.

 _Flashback_

" _Mumpung kau masih belum terbiasa dengan keadaanmu ini, menginaplah."_

 _Seluruh anggota klub voli itu terhenyak sesaat begitu sang kapten memberinya titah. Si kapten lalu memberikan penjelasannya selagi meminum minuman isotonik, "Besar dugaan kau mungkin akan kena trauma atau terkena kejadian yang tak diinginkan, belum lagi tubuhmu yang menyusut, akan menimbulkan keributan yang dahsyat besoknya. Biar aku dan Iwaizumi yang memberi keterangan kepada Ibu dan Ayahmu. Iwaizumi, rumahmu cukup dekat dari sekolah ini 'kan?"_

 _Iwaizumi lalu menggangguk singkat, "Iya, tetapi aku nggak yakin apa rumahku bakalan cukup untuk menampung satu orang sih. Rumahku ngepas orang soalnya."_

 _Si kapten lalu menghela napas, dan mengode sisanya._

" _Aku bisa." Tiba-tiba Yahaba, si setter Aobajousai, menawarkan dirinya._

" _Oke, kita mampir dulu ke rumah Yahaba-chan. Kau tentu saja tak apa-apa kan, Kun... Eh, Shimano-san?" tanya Oikawa melirik Shimano._

 _Shimano, si 'Kunimi' yang nyasar, lalu menggangguk pelan dengan seragam SMA Aobajousai yang sudah disesuaikan oleh manajer mereka. Dengan menatap heran dan sedikit rasa horor pada seragamnya, Shimano lalu bertanya-tanya, "Kalian hebat ya, bajunya sudah keren seperti ini. Longgar, enak, cocok untukku. Belum lagi sweater putih yang bagus ini. Oh, simbol ini... Simbol sekolah Aobajousai... Simbolnya bagus juga."_

Ini anak betul-betul amnesia atau apa...? _Baik si kapten maupun semua anak klub itu, mengernyit heran._

 _Si 'remaja' ini lalu menoleh kepada mereka; memperlihatkan rasa penasarannya, "Anooo... Oikawa, tadi kau melihat sesuatu di tanganmu ketika kutanya tanggal hari ini 'kan? Apa itu? Kok tipis dan aneh begitu?_

" _Oh ini?" Oikawa lalu menunjukkan smartphone yang dikeluarkan dari saku celana panjang berwarna putih miliknya, dan melanjutkan seraya mengutak-atik smartphonenya, "Ini smartphone. Fungsinya bisa menelepon, lalu SMS, atau macam-macam lah! Bisa internetan lho! Merek iPhone lhooo~~"_

Lah, berasa _salesman_ nih anak... _Anak-anak klub itu mau tidak mau, ber-sweatdrop berjamaah._

 _Shimano lalu mendekati si kapten klub tersebut, dan kemudian ikut mengintip smartphonenya. Sesekali ia ikut mencoba, dan berakhir ia malah seperti kucing garong yang habis digertak saking takutnya. Setelah beberapa kali adaptasi terhadap gadget termasyhur tersebut, ia sudah lebih bisa menngutak-atiknya tanpa kesalahan apapun. Sesekali ia memekik pelan ketika smartphone itu menderingkan nada panggil dan lagu._

 _("Ini smartphone praktis sekali. All-in-one... Bahkan kalkulator ada di sana, terus radio juga bisa. Download? Ini darimana ya downloadnya... OH?! INTERNET?!" Begitu saja cuitan Shimano hingga telinga semua anggota budek mendengarnya.)_

 _Oikawa lalu menyodorkan earphonenya seraya menjelaskan, "Ini earphone. Pakai kedua ini pada telingamu, ujung yang satu ini namanya port; harus dicolok ke sini. Bentar, aku coba putar dulu lagunya... Mmm... Double Reason? Ada saran?"_

" _Namae wa Yobu aja." usul Yahaba. Diam-diam dia otaku, dih._

" _Boleh juga... Bentar, bentar, ini!" Si kapten ini lalu mengeset urutan lagunya._

" _Wah... Suara siapa ini? Enak benar." komentar Shimano terpaku._

" _Ya kan~." Mendadak hidungnya terbang tuh. Lagunya juga bukan, duh!_

 _Yahaba lalu menginterupsinya, "Ngomong-ngomong, di rumahku banyak loh lagu-lagu yang ngehits. Bisa dipilih-pilih, sekalian sama CD nya. Oh ya, sekalian nih. Ada yang mau nebeng di rumahku? Lumayan, ada banyak game yang ingin kutamatkan sekaligus, jika ada."_

 _Seketika semua tangan teracung begitu Yahaba mengundangnya hadir, diikuti dengan kasak-kusuk menanti rencana bulusnya mengerjai si setter yang satu ini. Pasti ujung-ujungnya ribut di rumah nantinya._

 _Dan cengiran Oikawa makin memekar, kemudian mengomandoi geng volinya dengan satu cengiran nistanya, "Oke! Malam ini kita begadang di rumah Yahaba-chan yuk! Sekalian kita didik anak ini~~ eh eh, Yahaba-chan, kau udah namatin berapa game? Kali aja ada judul game yang menarik~!"_

" _Sip! Gue ada F*nal F*ntasy terbaru! Terus masih banyak lagi! Ero juga-."_

" _NGGAK! AKU NGGAK PENGIN ITU!"_

" _Yahaba mesum aaah~."_

" _Yaelah, terserah."_

 _Iwaizumi; si wakil kapten klub voli itu, lalu mencuri pandang sesekali kepada Shimano. Lalu ia mendekatinya dan bertanya selagi Shimano masih dibiarkan menjelajahi dunia baru dari gadget itu, "Kau benar-benar sudah tidak apa-apa 'kan, kalau dibawa ke rumah Yahaba-san? Mereka ini memang seenaknya sih, tetapi mengertilah, ini juga demi persiapan darurat. Kita saja tidak menduga kau akan seperti ini... Jadi yaaa..."_

 _Shimano, diluar dugaan, menggangguk manis, "Ya, saya mengerti kok, Iwaizumi-dono. Saya tidak masalah kok, lagian saya penasaran dengan dunia ini."_

" _Eh, jadi Shimano sudah fix?! YAAAAY! Malam ini, kita pesta di rumah Yahaba-chaaaan!"_

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAY!"_

 _Sore hari yang tak biasa itu, ditutup dengan suasana heboh; satu geng voli Aobajousai terlalu hiper akan niat (nista) mereka untuk mengenalkan dunia itu pada om-coret-bocah itu. Iwaizumi hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya; lelah dengan tingkah autis nyaris semua anggota tim voli sableng ini; begitu juga dengan Kindaichi. Mereka berdua hanya satu dari sangat sedikit orang waras yang masih bertahan di klub itu; entah merekanya yang terlalu cinta voli atau tahan banting terhadap tingkat kesablengan kelas elitnya klub ini._

Aku benar-benar berharap ini anak masih bisa mempertahankan kewarasan dan... Errr... Ingatannya bisa balik deh... _Iwaizumi hanya bisa berharap demikian; jika tidak, mereka betul-betul akan menghadapi badai masalah esok harinya..._

 **[xXx]**

Sekarang, kantor agensi; tidak, kantin kantor itu tampak begitu kikuk.

Luar biasa kikuk dengan adanya makhluk berambut belah tengah serta jangkung, yang sedang duduk menontoni permainan _poker_ yang dimainkan oleh para om-om tersebut. Kaminaga tampak grogi menatap meja itu; sedangkan Miyoshi memilin-milin rambut, Jitsui sesekali melirik si terjangkung itu, Tazaki dengan _anteng_ nya bermain dengan burung merpati kesayangannya, Odagiri duduk di dekat si jangkung itu (dan tampaknya tidak terlalu terpengaruh dengan keberadaannya), Fukumoto tampak memasak sesuatu, Amari masih bersiul-siul dengan girang.

Sakuma sendiri masih keluar; ia tampaknya sedang memenuhi keperluannya di luar sana.

Si terjangkung itu sendiri, masih sedikit-sedikit menahan bau sumpek; ia tak terbiasa dengan suasana di lingkungan barunya. Belum-belum ia harus mengenakan piyama putih agak kekecilan milik si kepala agensi itu; tampaknya ukuran para om-om itu sedikit banyak, kekecilan dibanding ukuran tubuhnya yang memang luar biasa 'titan' itu.

 _Aduh... Aku masih belum terbiasa dengan suasana seperti ini..._ Mau tidak mau, bocah titan ini mengeluh segenap hatinya; di dalam kalbunya.

Merutuki dirinya yang bisa-bisanya terantuk pada benda keras dan... Tiba-tiba sudah muncul di lingkungan serba asing seperti sekarang ini.

"... Uh, Kunimi?" Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya.

"Y-Yeah?!" Dan auto berdiri dengan memasang pose kuda-kuda.

Odagiri tanpak terhenyak kaget melihat pose kuda-kuda Kunimi; mau tidak mau ia harus memberinya pujian karena bisa mengeluarkan jurus tersebut. Dengan satu buku terapit pada jemari tangan kanannya, _ossan_ pendiam ini menawarinya sesuatu, "Mau air putih? Atau... Kau mau makan sesuatu? Fukumoto-san bisa membuatkan sesuatu untukmu; tenanglah."

"E-Err... Kebetulan aku sedang lapar; mau minta makan dong. Oh ya, bukakan jendela itu; aku tak biasa disuguhi aspa rokok, kau tahu." Dengan malu-malu, Kunimi, si titan kelas 185 senti ini, melirik Fukumoto yang tampak membersihkan piringnya.

"Katakan saja, Kunimi- _dono_." ujar Fukumoto masih sibuk bebersih piring.

("Aaauww... Ya sudahlah, Kunimi- _dono_. Aku yang buka saja ya." Lalu diikuti dengan Tazaki yang membuka dua jendela; tak rela makhluk itu diracuni dengan asap rokok yang biasa mereka hirup sepanjang hidupnya.)

"... Ngg... Nasi dengan ayam yang digoreng di atasnya... Katsudon?"

"Wah, tak biasanya. Oke, tunggu sebentar."

Miyoshi lalu menyembur Kunimi selagi masih bermain _poker_ , "Memangnya di eramu su-sudah biasa ya, makan makanan semewah itu...?"

Kunimi lalu menggangguk seraya menggoyang-goyangkan kursi reyotnya, "Iya. Semuanya serba ada sih... Bahkan sudah ada masakan internasional sih. Ada _spaghetti_ , apa lagi ya... Oh ya, ada nasi goreng dari In*onesia. Enak _banget_ , sampai-sampai aku ketagihan. Terus, karamel asin, aku juga suka sekali. _Pasta_ , _pizza_ , masih banyak lagi. Kebab juga ada, lumayan suka sih."

 _Waduh... Itu semua bisa didapatkan di sini?!_ Semua _ossan_ seketika terperangah mendengar jawaban Kunimi; betapa mereka terlalu ngeri membayangkan semua masakan di dunia bisa ada dan didapatkan di satu tempat, yaitu Jepang!

"... Terus, minumannya?" tanya Kaminaga yang perlahan menutup semua kartunya di meja; yang langsung diprotes oleh Amari.

("Oi! Ini belum kelar! Buka!" protes Amari memaksakan posisi Kaminaga untuk siap mengeluarkan kartunya. Dan sedikit-sedikit ditinju pada pipinya oleh yang bersangkutan.)

"Oh, itu." Kunimi lalu bersandar pada sandaran kursinya dengan malas; salah satu kakinya lalu diangkat pada dudukannya, "Radikal sekali. Banyak minuman berkaleng yang beredar di masa depan. Bayangkan... Umm... Kaleng ikan, tetapi tingginya lebih tinggi dan diameternya kira-kira segini. Lalu diatasnya ada semacam alat untuk membengkokkan besi itu, dan tadah. Lubang sudah dibuat, dan diminum, deh. Oh ya, makanan banyak juga yang dikemas dalam bentuk kaleng... _Cuma_ ya, bahannya beda. Sterofoam, _gitu_."

 _... APA SIH YANG DIA KATAKAN YA LORD-._

Otak para _ossan_ seketika nge _hang_ mendengar penjelasan Kunimi. Kalau disajikan lewat kaleng macam ikan sarden, kek, kaleng, mereka bisa paham. Tetapi minuman? Diisi dalam kaleng seperti ikan sarden, hanya saja ukurannya beda?! Lalu jika dibiarkan lama bagaimana jadinya nanti...?! Membusuk? Bisa jadi! Terus, itu _gimana_ bikin lubang di atas kaleng minuman?! Katanya ada alat untuk membengkokkan tutup atasnya... Jangan _ngomong_ itu semacam alat cungkil yang biasa dipakai untuk _nyopet_ di rumah orang...!

 _Jangan-jangan sepaket sama alat cungkil itu...?!_

("Kalian ini bodoh atau apa? Mana ada cerita alat cungkil dipakai untuk membuka kaleng minuman." kritik Kunimi bete. Dan Kaminaga serta Miyoshi auto menghapus bayang-bayang nistanya; yang berakhir dicengengesin satu geng dalam ruang itu. Duo nista ini mau tak mau berakhir mengutuki mereka yang meledek imajinasi absurdnya.)

TRAK.

"Sudah jadi. Memang tidak terlalu jago bikin begini, tetapi makanlah." Fukumoto seketika memecah rasa horor dan nano-nano di sekitar para _ossan_ ini, dengan menaruh _katsudon_ diatas piringnya, persis di konter itu.

Kunimi langsung berdiri dengan antusias; mengabaikan otak para _ossan_ yang dibiarkan sedikit nge- _hang_ , "Wah, kelihatannya enak! _Itadakimasu_...!"

Ia lalu mampir ke konter tempat Fukumoto menyajikan makanan pesanannya, dan memakannya dengan tenang. Sesekali kunyahannya ditemani dengan pujian; betapa ia tak menyangka bahwa masakan om yang satu ini enaknya sudah melebihi chef kelas profesional. Miyoshi lalu menyengir kecil melihat si terjangkung ini makan dengan lahap, dan menyindirnya, "Perut anak muda biasanya dua atau tiga biji ya? Napsu makannya besar gitu~"

"Nghak kok. Bhasyahnya bhegni kok." Dengan dipadu suara lahapan makanan, Kunimi melirik si _ossan_ narsis yang satu ini dari konter.

"Makan dulu woi, Kunimi- _dono_." protes Jitsui melihat dirinya berlaku demikian. Aih, meski kau setan sekali, baik sekali ya memperhatikan anak yang satu ini.

"Okheeeh."

 _Ossan_ narsis ini lalu mengkode keras ke empat partisipannya; memutuskan untuk mengganti topik selama permainan _Joker_. Si _lucky-go_ ini lalu menggangguk antusias; sedari kemarin ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan segala hal tentang bocah titan itu. Barangkali rasa berdosanya berkurang setelah disodorin macam-macam cerita oleh 'Hatano' _nyasar_ ini. Asal tahu saja nih, ini _ossan_ kemarin malam sempat _samperin_ itu anak dan didengarkan bermacam ceritanya; alhasil lihatlah... Dia jadi _sumringaaaah_ begitu!

Si _lucky-go_ ini lalu membuka topik barunya selagi memasang koinnya, "Ngomong-ngomong, Kunimi- _dono_ hebat ya... Bahkan tahu sedikit-sedikit tentang sejarah sekarang! Dan _udah gitu_ dikasih ramalan gratis tentang masa depan Jepang~"

Tazaki yang dari tadi bercumbu dengan merpati kesayangannya, lalu menyelanya, "Oh itu ya? Sebenarnya sudah kuduga sih, kalau Jepang bakalan begitu..."

"Memangnya kenapa, Tazaki?" tanya si _lucky-go_ menoleh padanya yang duduk persis di belakangnya.

Dengan mengedikkan kedua bahunya sesekali, Tazaki menjawabnya, "Tempo lalu sempat mengintip informasi jaringan militer Jepang ketika masih mengerjakan tugasku. Kenyataannya, banyak perwira kelas atas yang masih ragu untuk menggunakan informasi yang ditawarkan oleh agensi ini. Hei Odagiri, kau juga tentunya mendengar hal ini kan?"

"Ah? Iya, Tazaki-san. Kapasitas kekuatan militer sebenarnya juga kurang memadai." Padat, jelas, dan lalu balik baca buku lagi deh.

"Woah... Lalu kita disuruh wajib militer? Ogah aaah~" Miyoshi lalu bercuih dengan elegannya.

"Wajhib milthieir?" Kunimi masih dengan seenak jidatnya bertanya selagi mengunyah suapan terakhirnya.

"Telan dulu tuh makanannya. Oh, kau _nggak_ tahu ya? Semacam pelatihan untuk bertempur. Biasanya hanya langkah darurat ketika _nggak_ ada lagi stok prajurit." Bagai ayah dan anak (?), Jitsui memperingatkannya sambil mengambil selembar kartunya.

Kunimi lalu menelannya, dan membalikkan posisi sehingga ia dapat dengan mudah menontoni permainan yang dikiranya _poker_ itu. Jitsui yang menyengir kecil dengan mengode keras ke si _chef_ , lalu menunjukkan deretan kartu pamungkasnya. Lalu di- _counter_ oleh si _ossan_ narsis, dan kemudian berujung si _lucky-go_ yang memiliki nilai deret kartu paling tinggi. Para partisipan seketika bercuih dengan tak sudinya memberikan taruhannya kepada _ossan_ ganteng itu.

 _Asli, aku nggak mengerti dimana asiknya bermain ini_... Kunimi mau tak mau menggerutu; ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dimana eloknya permainan picisan (?) itu.

 _Kartu... Koin... Tunggu, kok nggak ada duit?_ Otak Kunimi berputar ketika menyadari kejanggalan _poker_ itu.

 _Biasanya poker juga paling ngejudi... Ini kok... Mmm..._

"Hei, Miyoshi- _san_ , permainan ini..." interupsi Kunimi mendekat ke sisi Miyoshi.

"Ada apa?"

Dengan telunjuk kanannya yang menyentuh meja kayu berbentuk bundar itu, Kunimi melanjutkannya, "Permainan ini aneh. Kalian _nggak_ bertaruh pakai duit kan? Lalu pakai apa?"

Tiba-tiba cengiran datang dari si _ossan daddy_ alias Amari; lalu ia menjawabnya sembari mengambil lembar kartu selanjutnya, "Pft. Boleh juga kecermatanmu, Kunimi- _dono_. Iya, kami _nggak_ pakai duit untuk berjudi di sini kok. Hei, Kunimi- _dono_ , pernah dengar yang namanya Joker? Mau coba?"

"Hm? Itu kartu?" Kunimi malah balik bertanya.

"Yep. Coba kemari deh!"

Terpancing oleh umpan manis si _daddy ossan_ ini, Kunimi lalu berjalan mendekati Amari yang duduk persis membelakangi Odagiri. Amari lalu menggeser sedikit posisi duduknya, membiarkan Kunimi melihat _deck_ nya; ada kartu dewa di sana; Joker. Lalu _ossan_ ini menunjuk tumpukan kartu di depannya dan menjelaskannya, "Ini seperti campuran Poker dan Remi. Kita menggunakan ranking deret kartu dari Poker, tetapi menggunakan cara main seperti Remi. Tetapi yang membedakannya adalah adanya kartu Joker pada permainan Remi."

Kunimi lalu menggangguk pelan, "Oooh, pernah dengar permainan macam ini. Ayahku sesekali pergi ke kasino untuk judi, seringnya tipe begini."

"Dan yang kita pertaruhkan di sini bukan duit; melainkan seperti permainan otak." Miyoshi menambahkan seraya menggumamkan _call_.

"Seperti?"

Seulas senyum penuh racun mengembang dari bibir _ossan_ narsis ini, menjawabnya seraya mematikan sumbu api puntung rokoknya yang sudah habis, "Keputusan dalam suatu operasi. Kemarin kan sudah dibahas dalam penjelasan oleh Yuuki-san, lho?"

 _Oh, itu dia yaaa._

Kunimi tentu saja tahu menahu kasus ini; betapa ia langsung terkena _sport_ jantung mengetahui bahwa tempat dimana ia terdampar ternyata adalah kantor agensi. Bukan apa-apa; Kunimi sudah curiga sedari awal, kantor macam apa yang anggota tetapnya sangat sedikit, mengingat ketika mengintip dari luar, tampaknya kantor itu cukup terkenal. Apalagi Jitsui yang dimarahi habis-habisan ketika tanpa sadar membocorkan satu pertanyaan menohok itu; _codename_ -nya.

("... Jitsui. Aku kecewa denganmu." ujar Yuuki ketika mendengar kronologinya. Jitsui lalu berniat lompat dari lantai empat kantor itu, saking malunya; untung saja keinginan nistanya ditahan oleh Kaminaga dan Tazaki.)

("Oh _come on_ lah! Jangan bunuh diri-." Teriakan itu makin mempermalukan seisi ruang kantor kepala agensi itu; bonus Kunimi yang sekarang memandang trio itu sebagai trio nano-nano. Bayangkan, Kaminaga sampai harus menyentuh bagian vitalnya; anu-nya, untuk melemahkan kekuatan dahsyat dan tenaga kudanya Jitsui. Skandal memalukan itu baru selesai sekitar dua puluh menit, dengan Kaminaga dan Tazaki terpaksa menggotong keluar Jitsui yang sudah terkena delusi mabok lantaran anu-nya dicolek habis oleh si _lucky-go_ itu.)

Kunimi lalu memasang pose berpikir, tangan kirinya menopang dagunya serta siku tangan yang sama lalu ditopang dengan telapak tangan kanan. Lalu jemarinya mengambil tumpukan kartu yang rapi, dan kemudian memasukkannya pada _deck_ milik Amari; tanpa disangka kartu yang diambilnya barusan ternyata melengkapi apa yang dibutuhkannya; kartu Queen. Dengan _bekgrun_ Luci*er, Amari lalu memperlihatkan kartunya seraya tertawa setan, " _Closed caaaaall_ ~ lihat! Sudah dapat Royal Flush yaaay!"

PIK.

 _Curang! Dia pakai Kunimi buat menarik keuntungannya! Dasar!_

"... _Call._ " Tiba-tiba Miyoshi menutup deret kartunya. Auranya seketika berubah menjadi ular; lihat, betapa ia menjadi ganas dalam sekejap, mengincar posisinya.

" _Aye-aye_ , _Sir._ " Dengan nistanya malah diikuti dengan dua partisipan; Kaminaga dan Jitsui. Mana tak lupa mereka ikut menutup kartu dan auto mode sadis. Duh, kalian. (lalu pasang emot begini : -_-)

"Mari kita lihat seberapa tahan dia dengan serum." ... Tunggu, Kaminaga, apa itu di tanganmu?!

Amari lalu pasang pose defensif; melindungi Kunimi persis di belakang laksana pangeran melindungi Cinderella-nya dari mimpi buruk. Lalu ia cengar-cengir nista, "Salah apa aku ke kalian?! Lah, ini anak aku ajak masa kalian _nggak_ mau?! Lihat, ini anak kayaknya bisa kumanfaatin deh!"

"SERBU SI BANGKE AMALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING-."

Kantor agensi itu berakhir rusuh; terdengar suara debum dan kaca pecah. Tak lupa juga beberapa barang pecah belah yang seketika terbang begitu saja ke luar kantor itu dari lantai tiga. Bahkan juga dicurigai ada percobaan pembunuhan; lihat saja Amaling, eh, Amari yang tahu-tahu muncul di jendela dengan kaca pecah plus dua terduga percobaan pembunuhannya alias si _lucky-go_ Kaminaga dan si sadis Jitsui. Bonusnya, mereka mengikat dan mencoba memutar _daddy ossan_ malang ini di luar sana.

Dan berakhir _ngenes_ , turun berita bahwa kantor D-Agensi sedang bermasalah, dan Yuuki mau tidak mau harus melakukan jumpa pers untuk menyikapi kebodohan duo nano-nano itu.

Yuuki, oh Yuuki, anakmu sungguh autis semua...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Cannot say to be co without to be coo coo. *wink wonk*]**


End file.
